


Revenge on a one Mr Conrad Kellogg

by Normally_Asexual_Person



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Gen, Gunplay, Half of it is canonical, Rape, Revenge, What Have I Done, dead, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normally_Asexual_Person/pseuds/Normally_Asexual_Person
Summary: Woo first smut fic. This is terrible. Sorry.





	Revenge on a one Mr Conrad Kellogg

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first smut fic. This is terrible. Sorry.

"Okay, you made it. I'm just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Lets talk."

A crackly voice says through the speakers. I see the metal door up ahead of me swing open, making a loud betrayed moan. I quickly pace though the door, my boots scraping on the rough concrete flooring as I turn round quickly to go up a set of stairs after which I am faced with another metal door which yet again opens before me.

Kellogg steps out from behind a maze of desks, his weathered face looking tired and defeated, holding a gun in his hands as he mutters "And there he is. The most resilient man in the Commonwealth. Funny, I thought I had that honor.". His synths pace around him and I, like a crowd eager to see a playground fight.

I take a few steps towards him until we are a few feet from each other.

"You murdering, kidnapping psychopathy. Give me my son. Give me Shawn! Now!"

"Right to it then, huh? Okay. Fine. Your son Shawn. A great kid. A little older than you may have expected, but I'm guessing you figured that out by now. But if your hoping for a happy reunion? Ain't gonna happen, pal. Your boy's not here."

"Goddamn it, you mercenary motherfucker. Where. Is. My. Son?!" I shout, unable to contain the anger that has been building up inside of me for the past few hours.

"What's the cliche? "So close, but yet so far away?" That's Shaun. But don't worry. You'll die knowing he's safe, and happy. A bit older than you expected, but ah well. At least he's in a loving home. The Institute."

"So where is it? Huh? This "Institute"? How do I get there?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? You don't find the Institute. The Institute finds you. You open the closet, it's just a closet. You can never find the monster that hides inside. Not until it jumps out at you. But I think we've been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So... you ready?"

His lips utter the words and it takes me a while to catch up on the weight of this conversation, all its outcomes, all leading to either his death or mine, like I am stuck on a cycle that I can't escape, but I will escape this time. I walk backwards slowly, thinking about what gun I should use, before settling on my mini nuke. Since I don't want to kill him just yet, I aim for one of the synths, and fire, the mini nuke shooting through the air and hitting the synth as Kellogg and I dive out of the way from the blast. I quickly put it down and whip out my 10mm pistol and shoot Kellogg's legs, to prevent him from going anywhere. I turn around, shooting the other synth in the head three times in succession.

I turn back to Kellogg, who is looking pleadingly on the floor, wanting me to just kill him, but I can't be that kind.  
I notice my member harden. I always liked the innocent ones, the ones who plead and scream and beg.

I step over to him, who is leaning against a desk as I bend down and stroke his rough face, noticing each scar and stitch.  
"Please no..." Kellogg mumbles, barely able to breathe, let alone speak. I place my fingers on the areas where the bullets hit his legs. He winces, I can feel the warmth of the blood on my fingers, even more so as I push my fingers into the wounds. He yells and curses, trying to push my hands way, to no avail.

I withdraw quickly, letting the cold air make the wounds sting. I place my gun against his head with one hand as I unbuckle my trousers.

"Suck it." I command.

He looks up, his eyes glistening from the pain, very much aware of the gun. He leans in slowly, slightly intimidated by it.  
"Fuck it." He mutters, "It's this or dying."

He leans in a bit more, and timidly sticks his tongue out and pokes it. He musters up the courage to hold it in his rough hands and move them up and down slowly. It felt good, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. He then fully submitted and put it in his mouth and I shudder heavily at the warmth of the mercenary's mouth.

We continued in that fashion for what must have been a few minutes, but felt like seconds to me and hours to him. I look down and can see the 108 year old's erection poking through his tight trousers. I then get my penknife out of my back pocket and brush it lightly across his face, his eyes on it with a fear I didn't think he had in him.

I place it gently over his pre-existing scar and pushed it in, reopening the old wound. His eyes glisten and he lets out a muffled yell, but as his mouth is full, so no coherent words came out. The scarlet ran down his face, dripping on the concrete floor with a light pitter-patter as Kellogg bobs his head up and down, his hands at the base though now shuddering at the pain and flinching at my touch. I then quickly pull out and shove his head against the metal desk causing a loud echo to chase the ghosts of this place. I hold him by the neck, pressing my hands against his throat. I then lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Okay, this is what you are going to do. You are going to remove your trousers and bend over the desk. Or you could find out something you really don't want me to do with mutfruit. Your choice."

I retract my hand from his neck and wrap it slowly round my cock as Kellogg slowly (and probably rather painfully) stands up on his weakened legs and undresses for me. He then turns round and bends over, giving me a reasonable display as his bubble butt which almost trembles with fear. I then go down on my knees to inspect said butt. 

I place my face inches away from his rear before quickly retracting it and replacing it with a swift slap from my hand, which sounds like thunder in the silence in the cold, unforgiving room. I give it a few more slaps, each one for all the years I could have spent with Shawn and my wife.

I stand back up to admire my work as his once pale ass now red with the years missed. Kellogg deserved each one of those hits. I walk around to see his bloody, helpless face. Kellogg starts to look even more surprised when I put my fingers near his mouth as I say one command.

"Suck."

And he does.

When I am satisfied with the wetness of my fingers I walk back around him and push firmly against his anal sphincter until it eventually gives in. I can feel it tensing and loosening around my fingers.

"I should see what I could fit in this thing." I mutter to myself. I pull my double barrel shotgun out as I walk around to his face to see the pleading look on his face.

"Please... No... That is not possible..." The killer stutters.

"But I really want to try out a new hypothesis, sir." I say in a child-like voice, giving him a pouty look before returning to my normal torture face. "Suck it."

He timidly licks the gun like a person would a lollypop before taking one of the barrels in his mouth, unable to fit the second in as I continue to finger and fist him. When I am yet again convinced that the thing in his mouth is self lubricated enough, I pull the loaded gun out of his mouth and watch as I push it into his anus as it scrapes the sides, probably rather painfully. When I am then satisfied with its depth I pull it in and out, in and out, in and out, getting faster and faster with each stroke.

Kellogg shyly bends his neck over to see, amazed at what has just happened but nervous as I fiddle with the trigger of the gun.

I soon get tired with the same repeating thing and decide its time for something different. I pull out the gun, much to Kellogg's relief, but is shocked when I point it at his face and command him to suck it yet again. As he does so I put my rock solid member into his ass. I pump in and out to the same rhythm of him sucking the gun. Eventually I pull out, throw the gun to the sides, grab him by the head before slamming him unconscious on the side of a desk and finish over his unconscious body.

I start to walk away before noticing something underneath my left foot. It looks like a small implant that must have fell off Kellogg when he hit the floor. I pocket it for later as I walk towards the door, not caring if Kellogg is alive or dead.


End file.
